Cartons for encasing multiple articles are useful for enabling consumers to obtain and transport a desired quantity of individual articles such as soft drinks or other beverages. When such a multiple-pack of articles is obtained, a consumer frequently desires to remove one article from the carton at a time and store the remaining articles in the carton. Thus, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that enables the removal of articles from the carton.
When the articles in the carton are cylindrical, and are disposed in the carton upon their sides so that they can roll, it is important that the articles be constrained such that the remaining articles do not roll out of the dispenser when one article is removed. It is also important that the dispenser provides an arrangement in which the articles are easily accessed. It is further often desirable when removing individual articles from a carton to be able to determine how many articles remain in the carton. Thus, it can be further appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that constrains remaining articles so that they do not undesirably roll from or otherwise exit the carton when one article is removed. It can also be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that facilitates access to the articles. It can be still further appreciated that it would be desirable to be able to determine how many articles remain in a carton from which individual articles are removed. Since the cartons are used for containing a plurality of articles it is often desirable for a carrying handle to be provided. Such a handle is required to be sufficiently strong to lift the carton which may contain many cans or bottles.
A carton having a dispenser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,903. The carton has a detachable trough defined by an endless weakened line formed in the top, end and side walls of the carton. The weakened line in the top wall extends across an overlap of two top panels. The dispenser can therefore be difficult to open since the user has to break through two plies of material to break the weakened line defining the dispenser. Such cartons can therefore be difficult to open and may also not be readily adaptable for containing more than two tiers or articles.
A carton comprising a dispenser and containing three tiers of articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,719, the opening disclosed by the carton extends up from a bottom wall and retaining tabs at the front of the carton prevent the articles from being undesirably dislodged. This causes the carton to be inefficient because it requires the consumer to lift the article up over the retaining tabs against downward force of the articles resting on top of it.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a carton and blank for forming the carton, that overcomes or at least reduces the problems of the abovementioned prior art.